dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Balaur
|-|Balaur= Information The Balaur (after Balaur, a dragon in Romanian mythology) is a small with feathed body, proportionally sized wings, average raptor-like legs with sharp claws on its feet, and a feathery tail which is as long as its body. Although it has wings, it cannot fly; but it does have the unique ability to gracefully glide and ungracefully land. The Balaur is the first dinosaur in-game to be able to glide. It had previously been able to climb trees and then make an attempt to jump off to glide, but this mechanic had been removed. Appearance The Balaur's head, stomach, and tail are a base color of light pink, with dark pink feathers on its wings and back. The legs are a pinkish tan color with grey talons, and it has beautiful aqua blue colored eyes and 2 red feathers coming from its head. Controls Gliding * Double-tap to start gliding. * Press and hold to go down while gliding. Sound Trivia * Recived a remake with on Decemeber 25th, 2018. * It is a species of theropod dinosaur that lived during the late Cretaceous period. Its full name is Balaur bondoc. * Balaur comes from the name of a dragon from a Romanian folklore, and bondoc means “stocky,” thus meaning Balaur bondoc which means “stocky dragon” in Romanian. * The first dinosaur to have the gliding mechanic, the other being Avinychus. * The Balaur is currently not placed in a family or superfamily. * Balaur was previously an Omnivore but was changed to be a Carnivore for unknown reasons. |-|Classic Balaur= Information The old version of Balaur. For difference from most other classic skins, it doesn't have any problems with walking and climbing. Appearance Looks like the current Balaur, just more blocky. The Balaur’s model in-game is oversized. Trivia * Its the most recent Classic skin added into the game. * The version and date it was added to the game is unknown. Gallery Classic Gliding Balaur.png|The Classic Balaur demonstrating its gliding ability. |-|American Eagle Balaur= Information The American Eagle Balaur is a skin designed to look like the iconic symbol of America the Bald Eagle. It was released in July of 2017 as a skin to celebrate July 4th. It is limited. This skin also has different stats than normal Balaur. Appearance It follows a design similar to that of the Bald Eagle. It has a white head and a large white tail. Its body is brown in color, with yellow feet and beak. It has large black talons on its feet like that of the eagle. It has blue eyes with red rings around it. The feathers of its wings are styled after the USA flag, with red, pale yellow, and blue stars shooting out of its wings. |-|Wind Bringer Balaur= Information It is the third skin in the Bringer category of skins. It was released together with the remakes of Barosaurus and Movie Spinosaurus. Appearance Its design resembles more a dragon than a dinosaur. Its whole body is cyan and reflective. There are white neon elements all over it, most of them on the tail like the two other Bringer skins. its got blue neon eyes and what looks like a purple tiara on its forehead. Two straight purple horns are connected to it. The feathers on its wings are dark orange with neon white outlines. Some of the feathers on its tail are the same color as the ones on the wings and the others are in different shades of neon blue. Trivia * The skin was originally planed to be released for the Black Friday 2018 event, but was not added. The community though it was scrapped, but it got added in the recent update. * Its animation while gliding and sprinting in the same time appears to be broken and doesn't show up resulting into the creature shaking up and down staying completely still while in mid-air. |-|Balaur-Chan= Information A skin for the Balaur added on 2/9/2019 along with the remake of Kaiju Baryonyx. Appearance It is a compete redeclaration of the current model of Balaur, but on the places of its eyes are added big eyes of an anime girl, thus making the skin very unique, being the first creature with some kind of picture on its model. Trivia *it is the new icon of Liz (Haxorua)'s Twitter. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Code Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Creatures Category:Gliding Creatures Category:Tetrapods Category:Avialans Category:Saurischians Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Missing Stats Category:Maniraptorans